1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fixing device for fixing an optical fiber to a plug or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the end of an optical fiber has been fixed to an object such as a plug by, for example, using an adhesive, or compressing an optical fiber cable and fixing it to the object.
The method using an adhesive has the disadvantage that curing of the adhesive takes time, and the treatment cannot be performed rapidly.
The method involving compressing and fixing an optical fiber cable has the defect that it cannot fix and support the fiber cable for an extended period of time. The optical fiber cable consists of an optical fiber of glass or a plastic material and a protective jacket of a vinyl resin or the like covering the optical fiber. When the optical cable itself is compressed and fixed, the fixation is proper in the intial stage. But as time elapses, the protective jacket is plastically deformed, and the proper fixation fails.